godzillafan1s_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
TPW Family Photo meanings
Trollpasta Wiki Chat Family Photo #1 Uploaded: May 24th, 2015 Updates: 2 Users: 14 Celtic Who?: The guy jerking off in the top left corner is Celtic (ThatCelticFurry). The drawing: Celtic is jerking off to a naked lady and Rainbow Dash on his computer. The meanings: Celtic is very open about what he jerks off to. He also loves Rainbow Dash. So I decided to draw him jerking off to porn and Rainbow Dash. Animefan Who?: The neck-beard wearing fedora next to Celtic is Animefan (Animefan9999). The drawing: Animefan was very open about his atheism at the time. So I decided to draw him as a fedora wearing neckbeard, as most edgy atheists on the internet are portrayed as. Totem Who?: The thing next to Animefan is Totem (TotemUxie). The drawing: I drew Totem as Uxie from Pokemon, because, well... her name is TotemUxie. Not much else to say. Skep Who?: The thing next to Totem is Skep (Skepolo). The drawing: Skep had his icon as Kenny from South Park at the time, so I decided to draw him as that. The meanings: "french ftw" - Skep always talked about French. Fatal Who?: The thing next to Skep is Fatal (Fatal Disease). The drawing: Fatal's signature avatar is Rapey the Grape, so drew him as that. The meanings: "I hate drama" - His wiki, Starpolar, was dealing with a lot of drama at the time, and he couldn't stand it. "I feel like a washed-up towel" - Fatal was stressed out about the Starpolar drama, so he said he felt like a "washed-up towel". "i'm not going back to TPW" - I begged Fatal to return to Trollpasta Wiki so he could get away from Starpolar. However, he declined. "i'm stressed out" - Fatal was stressed out about the Starpolar drama. tee"'' - A phrase Fatal says on chat sometimes. "i made a huge mistake" - Fatal regrets showing the CPWC Skype community the Starpolar Wiki. "i like emo" - Fatal likes emo girls. "I got 3 stocked by captain falcon (thanks goddy" - I took 3 stocks off Fatal as Captain Falcon in Super Smash Bros for Wii U, while he didn't take a single stock off me that match. ''Rumpg'' '''Who?: The thing under Celtic is Rumpg The drawing: Rumpg had SpongeBob as his icon a lot, so drew him as that. The meanings: "FUCK YEAH CAPSLOCK" - Rumpg often typed in ALL CAPS. Prince Who?: The sleeping thing next to Rumpg is Prince (PrinceCreeper). The drawing: Prince's icon is a Creeper from Minecraft wearing a crown, so I drew him as that. I drew him sleeping because he is always AFK. The meanings: "z z z" - Prince is pretty much always AFK on chat. Tuna Who?: The waffle next to Prince is Tuna (FriedTunaWaffles) The drawing: Tuna's full name is "FiredTuna'Waffles'", so I decided to draw her as a waffle. Skelly Who?: The skull next to Tuna is Skelly (LOLSKELETONS). The drawing: Skelly's icon is a skeleton, so I drew him as that. The meanings: "I burned your house down" - Skelly claims he set your house on fire on his profile. "DLFs are my life" - Most of what Skelly does on Trollpasta Wiki are related to the pastas in the Deletion Log Refugees category. "delete all cancerous shit" Skelly wants all cancerous pastas deleted. Goddy Who?: The guy next to Skelly is Goddy (GodzillaFan1). The drawing: I had Mario as my icon most of the time, and I was playing Captain Falcon a lot in Super Smash Bros. Melee. So I decided to fuse them both together. The meanings: "i like smash" - I like Smash. SG Who?: The naked banana under Rumpg is SG (SOMEGUY123). The drawing: SG had his icon as a naked banana at the time, so I drew him as that. The meanings: "ayy lmao" "wew lad" "omit urself" "kek" "i am not a virgin" - These are phrases SG would often say in the chat a lot. "greece" "greek" - SG loves Greece, his homeland. "america sux" - SG thought America sucked. Kerbin Who?: The thing next to SG. The drawing: Kerbin had his icon as a drawing of an anthropomorphic kangaroo, so I drew him as that. The meanings: "celtic stop being butthurt pls" - Celtic hated Kerbin, and would complain about him constantly. So Kerbin had to kept telling him to get over it. Category:Boredom Category:Art Category:Stats Category:TPW